The Gunman and the Martial Artist
by XGoldenDancerX
Summary: It's an One shot challenge for VinTi that I took and maybe it will start as an One shot but become snippets of their lives. Simple, Random, fun Vinti.. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is a one shot challenged I did! My friend told me make a VinTif one shot using weird ways to make a WAFF with them in the end.

Here's this one shot's Challenge:

Camera

Apple

Bathroom

I have to use these items in the fic and the one shot has to be left than 1000 words…. Well, let's see what happens

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or its characters…….If I did, I would be rich, and I'm not……and that sad.

**Say Cheese!**

Tifa sat in the Office room reading a small novel. Their Sephiroth mission was over, but now it was the beginning of operation Neo Midgar. Cloud, Cid, and Nanaki went with Reeves to discuss the operation in Midgar. Yuffie decided to stay on board for some odd reason; Barret went to Kalm to check on Marlene, Vincent didn't actually care for the idea but would stay on the ship to wait for their orders, and the martial artist wanted to take a small break from the dutiful life.

Her small novel was nothing interesting to read. It was a typical love story about two people complete opposites who always fought with one another, but in the end, express the really felt for one another and lived happily ever after…. A typical plot. She quickly closed the book down and looked around the room.

"I wonder do what everyone else is doing," she simply stated to herself

Tifa stood and walked out the room as the ninja jumped up to her. She blinked quickly as Yuffie shoved a red apple in her sight with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Yuffie," greeted Tifa.

"Hey, Tifa! Wanna a bite, I just found this apple by Cid's station in the cockpit with his materia," replied Yuffie rotating the many materias in her other hand.

"Yuffie, you know those aren't yours," spoke Tifa with a warning glance.

"Oh, come on, I didn't take them all! Besides, he shouldn't left them open like that knowing I was still here……How about you don't tell if I give what else I have in my possession and this apple," she chirped she placed the material in a small bag.

Tifa gave a confused expression as Yuffie throw the apple to her, which she caught, and pulled out a small camera. Tifa looked at the small digital device and awed at the cuteness of the item. Suddenly, Tifa thought up an idea to take pictures to get rid of her boredom plus she could take pictures to remember the people and place she fought along with. It was a perfect idea since it would be fun and useful at the same time.

"Okay, I'll take the camera and I won't tell Cid you took his material IF you pose for me as my first picture," told Tifa taking the camera from the younger girl's hand.

"Sure, I can do that! I always knew my beauty should be in pictures," replied Yuffie as she displayed sensual yet silly poses.

"Good, then as the first picture you should pose with the apple…..as if you were taking a bite." With that, Tifa threw the apple into Yuffie's hand as she blankly looked at her companion. That picture sounded quite silly to her, but she just gave a shrug and brought the apple to her mouth. She smiled while she opened her widely. As Tifa examined and looked through the camera, she laughed at Yuffie's pose. After taking the picture, the two girls looked at the picture and laughed at the silliness of it.

"Oh my Gawd, my mouth is huge!" laughed Yuffie.

"Yep, but it doesn't even look different from the way I always see it," joked the brunette as the younger girl playfully glared at the girl.

"Well, I'm going to go and look for more stuff….. Have fun with the camera," announced Yuffie as she hopped away.

Now that Tifa was alone, she had to fine her next model. The workers of the Highwind were too busy to even want to help Tifa with her boredom and she really thought that they wouldn't be every entertaining for her anyway. That only left Vincent, but she doubted that he would want to take a picture.

"Still, it is worth a try," stated Tifa as she began her search for the gunman.

She looked for him everywhere, but she couldn't find her companion. It was becoming boring and tiresome trying to find one man on a huge plane. Soon enough she need to use the bathroom, so she walked quickly to the nearest one beside the mini chocobo hut. She slowly cracked the door to look inside.

Her eyes widen as she saw Vincent looking into the mirror. He looked as if he was observing his face. He looked determined to find a imperfect scar on his face, but it was perfect. Soon enough, Tifa realized that from his neck up, his cloak was not covering his face. His lean face displayed his smooth cheekbone and his ivory skin tone. He looked very attractive and appealing as Tifa continue to look. She then decided that this would be a perfect picture of Vincent to capture. She pointed, looked, and snapped the picture. With the sound of the camera, Vincent turned toTifa as she just kept a sheepish grin.

"What are you doing?" asked Vincent.

"I wanted to take a picture of you. You look very attractive in it," replied Tifa looking at the picture in the camera with a smile.

"Really…. Let me see," commanded Vincent as he walked over to the martial artist.

She handed him the camera and observed his expressionless face. He looked to her then the camera, and all of a sudden, Vincent aimed and took a picture of an unprepared Tifa.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" asked Tifa as she took the camera back.

"I wanted to take a picture of you…you look attractive in it," replied Vincent with a small smirk on his face.

She blushed on her cheeks as he walked past her and out the bathroom. Did he just call her attractive?

Word Count: 945

A/n: I actually like that a lot! I want to do more one shots of VinTif WAFF, so if you want to review what you think about the one shot and three random items, I'll take the challenge. Tell me what you think and give me your ideas! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Well, I got here's the second drabble. My sister this time gave me really good random ideas, which got me motivated.

List 2:

Tv

Dancing

Toothbrush

Okay, here I go!

**Show Me Your Moves!**

The martial artist walked out of her room in Cosmo Canyon and walked down to the kitchen. The group decided that Cosmo Canyon would be an excellent place to start looking for clues to resurrect Aeris. It was still sturdy idea in Cloud's heart that they could find a way to bring the flower girl back.

Tifa opened the door to the kitchen and saw Vincent sitting at the table as he brushed his teeth. She thought it was quite peculiar for the Ex-Turk to do such an act in a different setting. She gave Vincent a small smirk as he rose from the chair.

"I bet you know what my question is, Vincent," she calmly stated.

"……Yuffie has been in the bathroom for the past hour. I decided to just use the sink to brush my teeth," replied the gunman he walked over to the sink.

He started the water and spat the left over toothpaste from his mouth, gargled silently, and spat the left over liquid from his mouth. She just shrugged and moved into the fridge.

"So have you eaten yet?" asked Tifa grabbing eggs and bacon.

"No, I haven't, but please don't do any extra work in my favor," simply stated Vincent as he watched Tifa move to the stove.

"I don't mind at all," she differed as she started the stove.

In minutes, Tifa flipped and sautéed some bacon strips with eggs making two big delicious bacon bit omelets. She placed them on the table and the two fighters ate somewhat silence. Tifa and Vincent were friends, but they still had problems with their conversation skills with one another. They both greatly respected one another since they both were very compassionate, reflective who were second best in their love lives, but they never really could find anything else they had in common. Still, Tifa wasn't going to let that stop them.

"So, have you seen anything good on TV. lately?" asked Tifa though she soon regretted asking such a ridiculous question.

"……What's a T.V?"

Tifa looked up to him and gave a confused expression on her face until she suddenly realized; Vincent has been asleep in a coffin for 50 years and the television was invented 45 years ago. She silently chuckled, which made the gunman raise his right brow.

"Do you want to see what a television is?" Asked Tifa cheerfully.

"……..I guess" he simply agreed.

Tifa took their plates soon after they were done and washed them clean. She then motioned him upstairs to a living room where a television was set. Nanaki just installed a television in his home just to keep up with technology though he rarely watched it except for new of Shinra.

Tifa walked over to the television, took the remote, and took a seat on the couch. At first, Vincent stood beside the couch looking at the television. He seen a television before but never thought it was a television. He thought it was just a box with glass; he didn't really think it had some importance.

"Here, take a seat!" she commanded kindly tapping the cushion beside her.

He stared at where she tapped and decided to take a seat a few inches away from Tifa, which she really didn't mind. She quickly turned the television and watched a group of dancers in a pop video dance and sing.

"This is like a screen that shows inhabitants in the world?" asked Vincent as he watched the girls dance with seductive yet innocent grace.

"Hahaha, not quite! It's for entertainments. You can watch movies, news, soap operas, music, and sports! It's really good to watch when you are bored," chuckled Tifa.

"Why are those girls moving like that?" asked Vincent as if a five-year-old finding about sex.

"They are dancing! It's a way to dance nowadays then that waltz old people know how to do."

"Hey, I used to be really good at waltzes!"

"Well, that was good back then, but now it better to go with the music and moves your hips!"

"Hmmmm…………..this is quite immature."

"What! You're just scared to do it yourself! I'll show you! It's pretty carefree!"

Tifa stood up and turned up the volume to her the upbeat song. She knew this was so out of character for her, but she thought it was quite interesting to show Vincent. She began to listen to the music and she started to move her hips to the beat. After that, she began to move her arms and legs with her hip while showing a big smile on her face. Vincent just displayed a confused expression on his face as she continued to dance around. It seemed that Tifa was learning how to be another Yuffie.

"Tifa, you look foolish….." stated Vincent as he got up.

"Oh, come on, Vincent, dance with me," replied Tifa as he grabbed his human wrist.

He raised an eyebrow at her as she just gave a big puppy eye expression. He shook his head at her and pointed at the television.

"Look at them, Tifa…….Those are girls, so this dance you are doing is for women," stated Vincent as he gazed at the young women on the television dancing.

"Fine! You are no fun!" Tifa turned the television off and then took a seat on the couch with a stern look on her face.

Vincent watched her for a moment and gave a long sigh.

"How about this? Since you showed me your new hip dance, I'll show you how to waltz," he declared giving his hand out to her.

She looked up to him with a small smile and took his hand as he pulled her up. She took grip as he slid his claw around her waist and gripped her hand in his. She looked up at him as he began to lead. It felt nice to her not just the way they glided through the room slowly, but they were finally spending some times together.

Word Count: 996

A/N: I really liked that one! It was so random but fun! Please review and I would like if your guys give me three random ideas in each review. I may use yours and if I do, I will give a shout out from who I retrieved it from. Thanks, and review!


End file.
